


I Prefer... Dragneto

by Cherikella



Category: Cherik - Fandom, X-Men (Movies)
Genre: An argument, Charles Is a Big Dorkface, Dragneto, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, M/M, we all love dragneto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 07:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5859145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherikella/pseuds/Cherikella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Cherik one-shot where Charles has an embarrassing fantasy of Erik wearing a dress and Angel has the audacity to tell Erik about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Prefer... Dragneto

Erik followed Charles in the study, shutting the door behind them.

“Is this true, Charles? Did you really do that?” he asked

“Erik, don’t be ridiculous, it was just a joke!” Charles said, defensively and a little annoyed that Erik would not let this go

“A joke? Just a joke?” Erik repeated, his eyes piercing Charles.

A faint blush spread across Charles’ face. He bit his lower lip. “Yes, Erik, just a joke.” He said “Now will you please let this go?”

Erik turned his back to Charles and walking to the door again. His hand was resting up on the doorframe and he shook his head with a bitter chuckle.

Charles made a little step approaching Erik. His voice was sheepish and small in his own years as he spoke.

“It—it really was just a joke. I only did it so that Angel would see my powers…” Charles stuttered

“So I had to be in a dress for that?” Erik raised an eyebrow “You couldn’t come up with any other fantasy?”

Charles was examining the floor or his shoes, anything other than Erik’s face. “It’s not a fantasy…” Charles mumbled embarrassed.

“Judging by how Angel described it, you put a lot of thought into it. Getting it down to details such as my fishnets or beauty marks on my face!”

Charles bit his lip again, his cheeks were bright red, his heart was racing like mad in his chest. 

“Do you often imagine me in a dress, Charles?” Erik pressed, his voice stern “Is this the reason behind all those little chuckles you make every now and then when you’re around me? I’m a source for constant amusement and mockery to you?” 

“No! No, I swear it!” Charles was unable to think or move or act. He would’ve just wiped everyone’s memory about this incident if he could remember how to do that in this very moment!

“Erik, I--” he tried one last time but the stuttering was too obvious and he bit his lip again. 

Erik’s eyes slid down to follow the motion and he let out a sigh. Charles still wasn’t looking at him. 

“I’m sorry, Erik.” the telepath said “I really meant no harm and I wasn’t in any way mocking you with what I showed Angel. I just-- I just thought it was a fun, amusing and gay thing to do... Will you forgive me?” 

Silence. Finally Erik broke it. “Wait here.” he said quickly, his voice low. 

And then Charles felt he was alone in the study. 

He wrapped his arms around himself and started pacing the room. Erik was so pissed at him! He was probably going to leave now and Charles would most likely never see him again. The mere thought was like a dagger through his heart - painful and merciless. In his head Charles was trying to come up with a speech to apologize to Erik again and again, as long as he had to, just so that the other mutant would stay. He rehearsed it so much in his mind that his head started hurting and he had to sit down in one of the armchairs and close his eyes for a moment, letting out a few sighs. 

How did he let this happen to him...? How could he let himself fall like this?

20 minutes passed since Erik was gone and Charles was still in the study, his head resting in the palms of his hands, feeling broken, silly and pathetic. When he suddenly felt hands over his eyes and a warm breath close to his cheek. 

“No more waiting...” a familiar voice whispered.

Charles frowned in confusion, getting up from the armchair and turning around to find Erik - but oh, dear, not just Erik - but Erik in a dress, with makeup, wig and boots, everything to the last detail like he’d shown Angel that night. 

Charles was speechless. Erik grinned pleased with himself. 

“Is this how you imagined it?” Erik asked, slowly walking over to Charles. 

“Uuum....” Charles nodded, still not able to form a proper sentence. The surprise and the view were too great for him to be able to think straight. 

Erik crossed the distance between them and Charles could now feel the scent and warmth of Erik’s body so close to him that it was driving him insanely happy. 

“Erik...?” a pair of big blue eyes looked up at him

“Is this what you wanted, Charles?” Erik asked, placing a gentle kiss on Charles’ cheek. 

Something in Charles snapped and he pulled Erik even closer to himself, locking their lips in a passionate, proper, kiss. “Yes!” he managed, wrapping his arms around Erik and finding his friend’s lips once again. 

And Erik did not seem to mind one bit!


End file.
